Kiss Me Like You Mean It
by blindingeclipse22
Summary: She had always been an annoyance to him, but when she makes a request he can't help but do as she asks. SakuraXSasuke. One-shot. Please Critique, Thanks!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Note: This story does not properly follow the time-line of the anime since I wrote it around the time Sasuke had just left to join Orochimaru, however I don't think it affects to much of what I'm trying to get across here, haha well I'll let you guys decide, Peace!

**Kiss Me like You Mean It**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke looked over the Konoha village trying to piece together the events that had led to this moment. Those fragmented moments in time which took him by the hand, guiding him blindly to this cliff top, this feeling… Softly, he touched his cheek and felt moisture… For once the dark avenger's stoic face showed emotion as he stared as the tear clinging to his finger, like fresh dew to a leaf. And just as the tear finally fell from its perch so did he, back into the abyss of time.

* * *

_"Sasuke!" a female voice called out desperately from behind him. The sound of hurried footsteps echoed against the empty alleyway as he slowly turned to look behind himself. One quick glance at the face of his pursuer had the dark shin obi's face drawn up in contempt._

_Sakura…_

_So weak…_

_And yet he stopped, because she was his teammate, and unfortunately deserved that much. Her eyes were troubled, her short bright pink hair clinging to her forehead with sweat and yet, despite her rasping breath, she still asked him a question so forcibly that he felt himself compelled to answer._

_"Are you leaving again?"_

_"Yes."  
_

_One word and it seemed as though whatever resolve she had built inside herself began to crumble away as the tears began to gather. A look of disgust must have crossed his face for she quickly wiped them away. _

_She was so weak..._

_They stared at each other, just a moment, and then he turned to leave. He knew why she had come, he knew why she would always come, but a dark avenger full of hate, had nothing to gain from such an annoying emotion as love._

_Orochimaru was gone he had been gone for two years, defeated by the now unstoppable Naruto and the Konoha ninja. Afterwards, Sasuke had been found and returned to the village as a traitor and prisoner. He had been tortured for unneeded information. At the time he hadn't cared. He had always known he was dead to the world, which was always how he had felt, as though there was a countdown to his demise looming over his head. _

_The torture seemed like nothing but a small obstacle before the sweet release of death. And then quite suddenly, last year he was released, free to do what he pleased as long as he was within the village boundaries... He had cheated death again, but for how long the answer didn't matter._

_He returned to his clan's settlement and lived in its dusty rooms alone like a ghost. He was visited only by sentimental classmates who felt it was their duty to keep some link to him. She had come as well, actually she came everyday as though this would prove something to him. And it did, that she was just as pathetic as he had envisioned before he left to join Orochimaru. Now he was escaping from the village again. However, no longer to join a force but to destroy one. A supposedly unstoppable force that had once taken out his whole clan._

_**Itachi**._

* * *

_"Sasuke please"_

_That voice again. Why couldn't she just go away?_

_So pathetic._

_He stopped again. He didn't know why nor did he wish to know the reason._

_"I know that you feel you have to do this and I will not stop you."_

_Slowly her form came from behind to stand in front of him._

_"However once I know you are far away enough I will let the hokage know why you left." His anger came swiftly and as though sensing this she held up a hand. "I know it is none of her business however if she knows why you left she will not send anyone to retrieve you…." She trailed off and as though steeling herself against something she whispered, "So now you may come back on your own, whenever you wish."_

_Come back…_

_He could feel her plea though not once did she utter those words._

_Please come back…_

_To me…._

_"Goodbye Sa..." He began but was hastily cut off as she once again motioned to silence him. "I realize," She stuttered under his piercing gaze and then as though gathering her thoughts began again, "I know that you have never felt what I feel for you. And I know that in your eyes I will always be pathetic or weak but Sasuke whenever you choose to return know that I will do my best to be her waiting for you…"_

_Do my best to…can't even give a strong promise…always so weak…_

_"Hn." He replied glancing off to the side, tucking his hands in his pockets. He was just about to finally step around her when a small hand placed itself against his chest._

_"I love you Sasuke and I will always love you no matter where you are," she whispered as the small hand trembled against him. "Please before you leave, please kiss me once, just once, like you mean it." Her eyes were locked with his and despite her ardent declaration those eyes showed a different emotion._

_She was so pathetic…_

_but also..._

_so sad..._

_Kiss me…like you mean it…_

_Slowly, as though he had no control over his body, he felt himself being drawn down to her level. Their breath mingled, he could feel warmth radiating off of her._

_And then, he kissed her._

_Slowly, softly, like flower petals brushing against each other in a summer breeze, they kissed. It felt as though he wasn't really there, and yet he could feel these sensations all at once. Her soft lips, the smell of her hair, and then, it was over and he was once again the dark avenger and she was once again nothing more than an obstacle in his way._

_He raised himself to his full height and slipped swiftly around her. As he disappeared into the morning mist her voice carried to him. "Thank you…"_

_And then he was gone, leaving Konoha and the girl behind once more._

_A year later he would return victorious in his mission. Why he came back he couldn't face that truth. Love was a weakness he couldn't have because, because…he couldn't think of any reasons. It would take him a few days to realize that she hadn't come to see him like before. He felt angry, disappointed and he couldn't understand why. It would then take him a week to venture out in search of what. He didn't know._

_He would just aimlessly wander around ignoring the stares and whispers. It was on the second day of this pointless routine that he ran into Naruto. After enduring a fierce hug from his old rival he would be told what he finally admitted to himself he was looking for._

_News of her, Sakura._

_She was sick, had been sick for quite awhile the for once sober Naruto told him. She got worse after he left, and they couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. Without letting the fox ninja finish he was already heading toward the hospital._

_So pathetic…_

_He stayed beside her silently, night and day, just watching, waiting for her to wake again. She never did._

_Kiss me….like you mean it._

_He was so pathetic._

_Softly he pressed his lips to hers once more but unlike before there was no life behind her warmth. He still kissed her giving his all and for once, just once more, he kissed her like he really meant it. Because he thought to himself as the regret faded and the anguish took hold, he did, he really did._

_So weak…_

_She was gone. Just like she promised she had waited for him to come to her once more but he had never expected her to then leave him forever. He waited until he got home for the first tear to fall._

_He was so weak._

He was back on the cliff overlooking the town. The sun was starting to set, the scenery painted in a soft golden glow. The dark avenger turned away from the beautiful moment however to return down the path. Return back to his cold home with its many dusty rooms. Backing away from his past and its many painful memories. And from the girl, who just for one moment in vast time taught the cold Uchiha who had once arrogantly labeled himself a living dead to feel an emotion stronger than hate.

.

.

.

.

_Please review._


End file.
